Jaskier
Julian Alfred Pankratz wicehrabia de Lettenhove, znany jako Jaskier – poeta, trubadur, bard oraz najbliższy przyjaciel wiedźmina Geralta. Jaskier jest synem hrabiny de Lettenhove, ma kuzyna Ferranta de Lettenhove (bratanek ojca Jaskra). W czasie głównej akcji sagi ma niespełna czterdzieści lat. Urodzony w 1229 roku. Grywał między innymi na dworach królów Niedamira, Vizimira i Venzlava, jest przyjacielem króla Ethaina z Cidaris (władca bardzo ceni sobie jego ballady). Studiował przez cztery lata truwerstwo i poezję w Akademii Oxenfurckiej (podczas studiów zdobył opinię lenia, hulaki i idioty), a następnie został tam wykładowcą (gdy ukończył egzaminy z wynikiem celującym) i uczył studentów przez rok, po czym wyruszył w świat. W dalszym ciągu jednak zdarza mu się przyjeżdżać do Oxenfurtu i dawać gościnne wykłady. W ciągu kilku lat zdobył sławę, która obiegła cały świat i zyskał opinie jednego z lepszych minstreli w krajach północnych, a dwiema z najbardziej znanych z jego ballad są Ballada o Lwiątku z Cintry oraz Próżne zabiegi. Inną opinię, na jaką sobie zapracował, to opinia największego kobieciarza na świecie, a jego urokom uległa nawet Anna Henrietta - władczyni Toussaint. W trakcie podróży z Geraltem, Jaskier zaczął pisać memuary pt. Pół wieku poezji (początkowo nazwa brzmiała Pięćdziesiąt lat poezji). Wygląd Jaskier to niezwykle przystojny blondyn o wielkiej ogładzie. Włosy zwykł fryzować na żelazkach. Kiedy zapuścił włosy do ramion, zdarzało się, że był brany za elfa. Na ustach ma "nieodłączny bezczelny uśmiech". Nosi charakterystyczny śliwkowy kapelusik z przypiętym srebrną klamrą piórkiem czapli (lub też egreta). Ubiera się modnie i krzykliwie, zazwyczaj w purpury bądź fiolety. Wiedźmin W grze w niektórych miejscach można znaleźć lub kupić książkę "Ballady", napisaną przez Jaskra - dodaje ona wpis do glosariusza w dzienniku o przeznaczeniu. W prologu Leo opowiada wiedźminowi, jak usłyszał wiele o nim z ballad Jaskra. Z kolei w akcie I rozmowa z bardem w zajeździe dostarczy nam wpisu do glosariusza, że Jaskier niegdyś bawił na Podgrodziu. W akcie II pojawi się tylko w trakcie wykonywania zadania "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat" na imprezce w domu Shani. Pojawienie się Geralta zaskoczyło go, gdyż uważał wiedźmina za zamordowanego w pogromie rivijskim. Później opowiedział mu o wampirze Regisie. Był znajomym Carmen, dlatego, w przeciwieństwie do Shani, zareagował pozytywnie na jej przybycie, natomiast ze względu na sympatie do nieludzi niechętnie spojrzy na obecność rycerza Zygfryda z Denesle. Po przyniesieniu jednemu z gości fantu z dołu Jaskier rozpocznie balladę, której treść zależy od zaproszonego przez wiedźmina gościa: "Zapachniało powiewem jesieni..." (Zygfryd), "Patrzajta tam pod borem..." (Zoltan Chivay) i "Nie dziwota, że są harde..." (Carmen), po czym nastąpi pożegnanie z uczestnikami nasiadówki. W akcie III przesiaduje w karczmie Nowy Narakort, gdzie może nam poopowiadać m.in. o Toruviel oraz o niefortunnym zdarzeniu z jego udziałem: nawiązał romans z Rozalindą Pankierą, córką kupca Hobbsa, który zaprzyjaźnił się z muzykiem i ofiarował mu glejt na przejście do Wyzimy Handlowej. Gdy para została przyłapana "in flagranti" przez ojca dziewczyny, Jaskier musiał opuścić dom, lecz zostawił tam swoją lutnię. Wiąże się to z zadaniem "Lutnia Jaskra". Gracz może rozpocząć to zadanie po przepiciu samego Jaskra lub odnajdując wcześniej lutnię w domu Pankierów. Po wykonaniu zadania wiedźmin stanie się później świadkiem krótkiej cut-scenki, kiedy Jaskier przygrywa na lutni melodię dla pięknych wielbicielek i zbiera za to oklaski. W zadaniu "Źródło" po rozmowie z Shani i wejściu do Szpitala Lebiody Jaskier, który przybył, żeby zalecać się do niejakiej pielęgniarki Natalii, powiadomi Geralta o dziwnym zdarzeniu: dwóch zbirów wyprowadziło Alvina do zaułka w dzielnicy nieludzi. Jaskier wskazał drogę wiedźminowi do ich kryjówki (miał zamiar wziąć udział w walce, by napisać nowy rodzaj ballady - "balladę uczestniczącą", w czym przeszkodził mu bohater), po czym zobowiązał się do dostarczenia chłopaka w bezpieczne miejsce. Od decyzji gracza zależało, czy będzie to dom Shani, czy Triss. Pod koniec zadania Jaskier wyciągnie wiedźmina do karczmy (Miś Kudłacz - wybór Shani, Nowy Narakort - wybór Triss), gdzie razem z Zoltanem Chivayem we trójkę urządzą pijacką imprezkę. Bard zapozna Geralta z pojęciem "dysonansu poznawczego", a na koniec zaoferuje bez aprobaty wycieczkę do burdelu na "wieczór kawalerski". W zadaniu "Kościany poker: szuler" Jaskier jest jednym z czterech potencjalnych przeciwników do ogrania w kościanego pokera. Jeżeli wcześniej Geralt nie pokona zawodników z "Kościanego pokera: zawodowca", wówczas Jaskier odmówi grania. 326x326px|right 327x327px|right W akcie IV został przeteleportowany przez Triss Merigold do wsi Odmęty z listem od niej do Geralta oraz amuletem z Dwimerytu dla Alvina. Geralt spotka go po wejściu do wioski, jednak oba przedmioty otrzyma dopiero po wejściu do karczmy. Miał odgrywać rolę muzyka na weselu Aliny i Juliana (ich ślub nie doszedł ostatecznie do skutku). Geralt może razem z muzykantem zredagować listowną odpowiedź do wybranki (Triss lub Shani - zależy od wyboru w akcie III). W rozmowie z Adamem okaże się, że Jaskier przygotowuje "manewr mylący", związany z zalotami do młynareczki, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość innej niewiasty, za co Adam go podziwia. W zadaniu "Tożsamość" Jaskier zapyta się Geralta o jego stosunek do zabijania ludzi: wiedźmin może mu odpowiedzieć, że zabija tylko w obronie własnej, uważa, że zbiry z Salamandry i im podobni zasługują na śmierć lub, co zepsuje humor bardowi, że nie ma żadnego oporu przed mordowaniem. W zadaniu "W pełnym słońcu" Jaskier jest jedną z osób, która może udzielić Geraltowi informacji o zwierciadle Aliny. Jeżeli pod koniec aktu I wiedźmin uratował Abigail, Jaskier będzie potrzebny do pozbycia się duchów Aliny i Celiny. W południe zjawi się on na maliniaku na Polu i wyrecytuje balladę, do której rymów będzie musiał układać także sam wiedźmin. W zadaniu "Wolne elfy" Jaskier powiadomi Geralta o napaści elfów pod wodzą Toruviel na wioskę. Zaczai się pod jednym z domów (zostanie zauważony przez Toruviel, która pobłażliwie go zignoruje), aby czekać na sygnał od wiedźmina. Po ofensywie Zakonu Płonącej Róży na elfy ucieknie razem z wiedźminem i uda się w podróż do Wyzimy. Od rozmowy z Jaskrem na Brzegu lub na Grobli rozpoczyna się zadanie "Smak zemsty". Pełni rolę depozytora - jeżeli Geralt powierzył swoje rzeczy karczmarzom z poprzednich aktów, będzie mógł je wziąć lub przechować u Jaskra. Jeżeli w akcie III Geralt zamordował kapitana Vincenta Meisa, bard zostanie aresztowany przez nowego kapitana straży miejskiej jako szpieg. Po wejściu do Starej Wyzimy Jaskier nie pojawi się w ogóle w akcie V. Geralt spotka Jaskra trzy razy: przed i po rozmowie z królem Foltestem oraz po zabiciu Jakuba de Aldersberga. Tylko w drugim przypadku ponownie pełni funkcję depozytora. Wykonawszy zadanie "Zwierciadło lodu" Jaskier będzie ostatnią osobą napotkaną przez Geralta w trakcie gry. Zada mu wówczas ostatnie pytanie do zadania "Tożsamość" - jaką przyszłość przewiduje dla siebie Geralt. Jest narratorem ostatniego przerywnika fabularnego o konsekwencji wyboru Geralta. W Edycji Rozszerzonej opowiada w karczmie akcję przygód wiedźmina z Edycji Rozszerzonej - "Cena neutralności" (nazywa ją balladą "Gorzkie, złe serca") i "Efekt uboczny". W "Efekcie Ubocznym" Jaskier trafił do loszku za romans z żoną radnego miejskiego. Aby uniknąć kary śmierci, zapożyczył się u bezwzględnego szefa półświatka - Kłykacza - na sumę 2000 orenów, by wręczyć łapówkę kapitanowi straży. Z niebezpieczeństwa musi po raz kolejny wybawić go Geralt. Ostatecznie Jaskier zyskuje wolność po śmierci Kłykacza z rąk Geralta lub uregulowaniu długu. Analogiczna sytuacja przydarza się Jaskrowi w anglojęzycznej przygodzie "Deception", gdzie trafia do loszku w mieście Carreras i pod zarzutem zamordowania Katriny, z którą miał romans, i Anais, właścicielki sklepu, ma zostać powieszony na szubienicy. Z pomocą detektywa Porougha Geralt uwalnia Jaskra, doprowadzając do ujawnienia winy męża Katriny - Gastona. Dzieło Jaskra - "Historia Białego Wilka" - pojawia się w szafce w domu Katriny. right W przygodzie "Wesele" pojawia się w pierwszej cut-scence jako jeden z obserwatorów odzyskującego przytomność Białego Wilka, po czym przeprowadza z nim pierwszy dialog w grze, informując wiedźmina, że żeni się aktualnie z Triss Merigold, czym wywołuje jego zdziwienie. W trakcie imprezy jak zwykle korzysta z okazji, żeby flirtować z obecnymi niewiastami, nawet driada Morenn ulega jego urokowi. Pod koniec przygody Jaskier okazuje się człowiekiem, któremu Triss powierzyła do przechowywania obrączki ślubne, jednak stracił je na rzecz Guguma. Gdy ten prosi o rybkę w zamian za pierścionki, bard odsyła Geralta do Króla Rybaka. W końcowym przerywniku filmowym Jaskier, Zoltan Chivay i Geralt budzą się w sypialni w karczmie na kacu, co uświadamia Geraltowi, że całe wydarzenie mu się przyśniło. W przygodzie "I klątwa, i miłość, i zdrada" członek grupy Muzykanci - Fantasta - wspomina w karczmie maedickiej, że niegdyś zmierzył się z Jaskrem w pojedynku artystycznym i zwyciężył, lecz ten nie rozgłaszał tego. Egzemplarz "Ballad" Jaskra jest dostępny w jednym z domów w przygodzie "Rozdroża". Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów right Po raz pierwszy Geralt spotyka go wraz z Zoltanem we Flotsam, na szubienicy. Według strażnika miał on zawisnąć za "rozpustę". Niezależnie od wyborów dialogowych wiedźmin ratuje przyjaciół. Następnie udają się do karczmy, aby porozmawiać, ale przerywa im atak potwora na port. Później Jaskier nie odgrywa ważnych roli fabularnych w akcie I. Ścieżka Iorwetha Jaskier jest ważną postacią w zadaniu pobocznym "Z drżącym sercem". Dzięki niemu udało się otworzyć wejście do kryjówki sukkuba, na którego Geralt miał zlecenie. Podczas pobytu w Vergen napisał również hymn dla kraju utworzonego przez Saskię. W akcie III nie pojawia się, gdyż postanowił zostać w Vergen. Ścieżka Roche'a Jaskra można spotkać obok burdelu przy obozie Kaedwenczyków. Jaskier pisał list do obywateli Kaedwen pod tytułem " Henselt albo kokota " który można znaleźć w ciele Vinsona Trauta . W liście powołuje się na wypowiedź Geralta "Jeśli tym sposobem ma ocaleć, to niech ten świat lepiej zginie ". Wcześniej Henselt zaproponował mu pisanie panegiryków na jego cześć. Po zniknięciu mgły znajduje nieprzytomnego Geralta na polu i zabiera do najbezpieczniejszego miejsca w obozie, do burdelu. Tam dowiaduję się, co się działo w ciągu 3 dni i miejsce spotkania szefa spisku. Geralt każe mu opuszczać Dolinę Pontaru, wyrusza do Oxenfurtu i obiecuje, gdy wszystko ucichnie znajdzie go z powodu nierozwiązanych spraw. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Po raz pierwszy, o Jaskrze dowiemy się, dopiero gdy wykonamy zadanie "Sen, w Wielkim Mieście". Po wykonaniu kilku zadań związanych z bardem będziemy musieli odbić go z rąk Straży Świątynnej. Jest on jednym z kilku "informatorów" Geralta, którzy przekażą wiedźminowi informacje o Ciri. Odziedziczył on lokal Szałwia i Rozmaryn (zamtuz) od samego Skurwiela Seniora, który ten chciał zmienić w najelegantszy lokal w całym Novigradzie o nowej nazwie Kameleon. Zmienił się on i zakochał się w Cyraneczce. Jego lokal będzie głównym miejscem spotkań głównych bohaterów. Jeśli Ciri zamierza zastąpić ojca przed jej wyjazdem w karczmie Jaskier kłóci się z Zoltanem. Zoltan nie wierzy, że Jaskier jest hrabią Geralt rozwiewa niedowierzania krasnoluda. Jaskier mówi, że zamierza upomnieć się o ziemie i tytuły oraz spędzić resztę życia z Priscillą i mieć z nią potomka. Kreacja filmowa W filmie i w serialu w rolę Jaskra wcielił się Zbigniew Zamachowski. W grze Wiedźmin i Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów głosu postaci Jaskra udzielił Jacek Kopczyński. W audiobookach głosu użycza mu Sławomir Pacek. Ciekawostki * Geralt i Jaskier po raz pierwszy spotkali się na festynie w Gulecie, gdzie Geralt uratował go z opresji. * Jego nazwisko może pochodzić od nazwiska Josepha Kervyna de Lettenhove, belgijskiego historyka i polityka. * Kuzyn Jaskra, Ferrant de Lettenhove był instygatorem królewskim w Kerack. * Jaskier swego czasu był dorywczym szpiegiem, pracującym dla szefa wywiadu Redanii - Sigismunda Dijkstry. A w Wiedzminie 2 dla Vernona Roche'a. * W Krwi Elfów Yennefer prosi, aby złożył raport Dijkstrze, który pod żadnym pozorem był wierszowany. W Wiedźminie 3 w swoich notatkach opisywał ludzi wierszem. * W czeskim tłumaczeniu cyklu wiedźmińskiego i gry, Jaskier nazywa się "Marigold" (ang. "aksamitka"), a nazwisko Triss Merigold zostało zmienione na "Ranuncul" (łac. "Ranunculus" to nazwa gatunkowa... jaskra). * W wersji niemieckojęzycznej cyklu wiedźmińskiego Jaskier nazywa się "Rittersporn", co znaczy "ostróżka". * W angielskim tłumaczeniu książki Ostatnie życzenie autorstwa Danusi Stok, imię Jaskra przetłumaczono na "Dandelion", co znaczy "mniszek". * Wiek jaskra po słowach Dijkstry można ocenić na 35-40 lat. Można założyć, że w czasie akcji "Wiedźmina" jest w wieku 40-43 lat. W wiedźminie 3 (1275 roku) ma 46 lat. * Jaskier miał w zwyczaju trzymać w podeszwie buta pieniądze na czarną godzinę. * Jaskier z pochodzenia jest prawdopodobnie Redańczykiem. Można to wysnuć z wniosku, że szpiegował dla Dijkstry z "patriotycznego obowiązku". * Na poważnie rymować i układać melodie zaczął w wieku 19 lat, kiedy to był zainspirowany miłością do kontessy de Stael. * W Wiedźminie 2 po pokonaniu drauga, mówi nam, że wyrusza do Oxenfurtu (Ścieżka Roche'a). Jeżeli podążamy ścieżką Iorwetha, postanawia wraz z Zoltanem zostać w Vergen (na prośbę Geralta). * Przyznał się Geraltowi, że Essi Daven traktuje jak młodszą siostrę. Uczucie to potwierdził 4 lata później wynosząc ciało zmarłej trubadurki i chowając ją z lutnią oraz błękitną perłą. * Elfka Toruviel zniszczyła jego lutnię, lecz później dostał od niej nową, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał. * Jaskier jest narratorem w grach Wiedźmin 2 oraz Wiedźmin 3, a także epilogu części pierwszej. * Swoje prawdziwe imię wyjawia dopiero, gdy jest do tego zmuszony na dworze Anny Henrietty w Toussaint. * Prawdziwe imię Jaskra pojawia się także w "Sezonie Burz". * W Kerack kupuje Geraltowi miecz z Viroledy, który okazuje się podróbką. * Jaskier zdrobniale nazywał Annę Henriettę Łasiczką. * W grze trubadur ma czarne włosy zamiast blond. Spowodowane jest to tym, że Andrzej Sapkowski dopiero w Sezonie Burz sprostował wygląd trubadura, a ten tom pojawił się dopiero po drugiej części gry. Można było jednak domyślać się jego koloru włosów, gdy w narracji (Miecz Przeznaczenia) pojawia się sformułowanie, że Jaskier pogładził się po jasnym zaroście * Jaskier nie umiał pływać. Wspomina o tym w Pół wieku Poezji. * W opowiadaniu Trochę poświęcenia dowiadujemy się, że ma chorobę morską (w Wiedźminie 2 pojawia się błąd: Jaskier płynie statkiem z Flotsam do Aedirn) * W opowiadaniu „Ostatnie Życzenie" dżinn uszkodził bardowi gardło przez co ten mógłby już nie zaśpiewać, ale głos uratowała mu Yennefer. Galeria Z Jaskier Figurka.jpg|Figurka Jaskra od Dark Horse Jaskier.jpg Jaskierlutnia.jpg|Jaskier. Grafika:Julax Jaskier na okładce książki w wersji hiszpańskiej.jpg|Jaskier na okładce hiszpańskiego wydania "Wiedźmina". Jaskier z filmu.jpg|Zbigniew Zamachowski jako Jaskier w filmie. Wiedzmin 2 assassins of kings 02.jpg.preview.jpg image:Jaskier_z_gry.jpg|Jaskier w grze Wiedźmin Jaskiernkumple.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg Jaskier2.jpg YoungDandelionLykaon.png|Młody Jaskier w przygodzie Lykaon do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. Zbigniew Zamachowski jako Jaskier w filmie i serialu.jpg|Zbigniew Zamachowski jako Jaskier w filmie i serialu Jaskier W3 Trailer Pre E3.jpg|Jaskier z nowego zwiastuna Jaskier - karta do gwinta.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Jaskra Jaskier - alternatywna karta do gwinta.png|Alternatywna karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Jaskra G_SS_Jaskier_2.png cs:Marigold de:Rittersporn el:Δελφίνιος en:Dandelion es:Jaskier fr:Jaskier hu:Dandelion it:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas nl:Ranonkel pl:Jaskier pt-br:Jaskier ru:Лютик sr:Данделион sv:Riddarsporre uk:Любисток zh:丹德里恩 Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino Kategoria:Postacie z Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana Kategoria:Bardowie Kategoria:Redańczycy